


Wait

by saaurus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sho/Food, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaurus/pseuds/saaurus
Summary: Nino always waits for Sho





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be a drabble series but this is the only one that came out right. Finally I did some Sakumiya. Hope you enjoy!

Nino was already used to waiting outside the News Zero studio until late hours of the night. At occasions it meant catching sudden colds, but if it wasn’t for his stubbornness, he wouldn’t be able to see Sakurai any other time of the day. The news caster was used to working nights-on-end until he dropped and eventually ended up sleeping in the studio several nights in-a-row. This worried his roommate Nino, who was always expectant of Sho’s arrival in hopes of receiving him with warm food Nino diligently prepared for him. At occasions, Sho had praised his thoughtful detail and even compared him to a housewife, acknowledging how Nino always kept their apartment clean and organized. 

“I have no idea what I would do without you, Nino.” Sho had told him many times before, but even after such a direct statement, his feelings towards Nino never really showed through. So, for most of the time, Nino was reduced to waiting like a fool, until Sakurai could interpret his feelings.

Sakurai finally emerged from the studio’s back door, styling a jacket and baseball cap that covered most of his features while the rest of his face was hidden under a facemask. Regardless of his attempt to look the least bit ordinary, he always stood out for Ninomiya. Sho was a little taken aback noticing the younger waiting on his exit. Considering the low temperatures that night, it shouldn’t have been easy to stay outside for so long.

“What are you doing here?” Sho seemed to complain. “Don’t tell me you actually waited.”

“I forgot my keys at home,” Nino lied. At times, it was necessary for him to not seem too obvious. “I had no choice.”

Sakurai still didn’t look convinced, but they both began to walk their way home. “I never took you as forgetful.” Sho commented.

“I was in a rush this morning. I didn’t even notice until much later.”

“You should have come into the studio and ask for me. You would have been home hours ago. Now there’s nothing to eat at home.”

Nino glared at the news caster. “Is that what you’re so worried about?” Nino scoffed. “Why am I surprised? All you think about is food.” For some reason, it still hurt him to know Sho wasn’t asking about his wellbeing.

“Well, you’re the one that made it a habit for me! I always look forward to it when I finish filming. I even turned down an invitation from my co-workers earlier-”

“Fine, alright, I get it. I’ll make you something when we get home. There should be some leftovers from last night’s dinner…”

Sho was pleased, regardless of Ninomiya’s annoyance. They walked side-by-side in silence for several minutes before Sakurai decided to ask. “So, what’s the real reason you were waiting for me?”

There was no answer from Nino, and although his walk seemed undisturbed, he avoided looking at Sakurai at all cost. Sho was patient enough to wait for Nino to come up with his next excuse. 

“You… didn’t tell me if you were coming home tonight.”

Sho frowned. “A call would have been easier, don’t you think?”

“You always keep your phone on mute during filming and forget to turn it back on.”

“At any case, it’s no excuse. You could have caught a cold. And then? I wouldn’t possibly be able to learn how to cook so suddenly.”

“Idiot,” Nino spat. “You don’t even care what happens to me. It’s no big deal anyways.”

Sho’s hand gripped on Nino’s forearm, forcing him to stop. Sakurai had pulled down his face mask, which permitted Nino to find the startlement in Sho’s expression. His eyes were piercing on Nino’s, almost angry and the younger began to wonder if he had said something wrong, but he didn’t understand. He had said worst things before, so why should this be any different?

When Sakurai let go of him, he guided his touch this time to Nino’s exposed neck. He felt the Nino’s bare skin with the back of his hand, before his hand was brushed off by Nino.

“Knock it off! What’s wrong with you?” Nino attempted to cover his neck as the ghosting of the other’s electric touch warmed his whole body. Nino turned away, the tip of his ears reddening in blush as he tried to seem indifferent.

“You’re cold.” Sho stated the obvious.

“So? We’re almost at the bus station anyway.” Nino walked ahead. This was probably the first time he’d regretted waiting for the older until so late.

“Here… take my jacket.” Sho began to undress the thicker looking clothing from his back, not allowing Nino to open his mouth and complain before a new warmth was dumped on his shoulders. Nino permitted Sho to settle the bigger coat on him and make sure the piece was securely placed over him. Nino didn’t realize how much he was craving warmth until he felt Sho’s jacket providing it to him. In addition, the piece of clothing carried a certain smell that reminded him of many places at their apartment Nino usually took extra care of when he tried to make their place look decent. 

“We should hurry home. All jokes aside, I don’t think I would forgive myself if you actually got sick.” Sho walked ahead this time, but only because Nino had to stop and look at the man turning his stomach upside down effortlessly and having no clue of the effect his thoughtful words caused in him. But he liked it this way. And Nino wanted to be there for Sho more, ready to receive him each night and accepting his own forms of affection. And no matter how long it took, he would always wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry it's so short! I felt like publishing something while I'm working on bigger things ^^' Your comments are appreciated!


End file.
